narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Reunion?
Walking through the Land of Lightning, Chiyoko Otsutsuki felt a breeze of great magnitude coming from several directions at once as she gazed at her surroundings, rock columns and formations seemingly everywhere. She pondered the thought of seeing if Kumogakure had any lightning masters she could challenge, smiling at the mental notion to being able to keep up with them in speed. She could hear the wind whistle as it blew pass her head, with her riding the constant waves. Despite the sand travelling within the wind, her dress was relatively clean and unaffected. She took pride and responsibility in the way she looked and appeared in front of others, something she was taught by her late mother. She longed at the idea of paying her a visit, though she figured that if she did, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to leaving the place and just chose to remain on Earth. Scanning the area with her eyes without even thinking about it, she continued her journey to the Hidden Lightning Village. "Hmm that seems to be her." Kaminoshi spoke in a rather uninterested tone. He was sitting atop a large rock pillar with Muramasa observing Chiyoko. "Why am I here anyway, do you really need me for this?" He spoke as the gusts of wind blew through the air sending his hair flapping about in the breeze. Beside Kaminoshi, stood a man. The [[Muramasa Ōtsutsuki|'Almighty']] stood upon the pillar, watching the woman. "She seems to have some effect of the men, just as Senjou has." He says, noting her effects, but not being one of them to be dazed by it. He flashes a smile upon his face, before muttering. "Another Ōtsutsuki..." He said, then continuing. "I haven't seen one in millennia." He spoke, thinking of the passed time. "Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki!" He yelled to where she could here him. Although she could see the two men without having to turn around, she did so anyway upon hearing a very voice. Looking at the man, she couldn't discern anything unique about him, so she engaged her unique dojutsu, which allowed her to see both telescopically and on the atomic level. Quickly scanning the proteins that made up his DNA, she deduced that the man that yelled her name was of the same clan she was part of; the Otsutsuki. Ignoring the man on top of the naturally carved stone pillar, she kept her focus on the one she identified as she began roaming his memories. In an instant, she could see he past as it unfolded, as well as the murder he commited, then his ultimate sealing. Coming upon his unsealing, she backed out of his memories, returning to the present. In real time, this action occurred instantaneously. Reacting in a hidden manner, Chiyoko began levitating off the ground slightly as she stood in place. "My long forgotten clan member... Otsutsuki Muramasa... the Ancient Devastator..." Chiyoko said in a sturn but serious tone as he facial expression changed to a slightly dissatisfied appearance. Kaminoshi looked at the two intently. It seems that they are of the same clan He though to him self It also seems that she is quite displeased with his behavior in the past ''He turned to Muramasa "She does't seem to happy to see you, watch yourself my friend." With that said Kaminoshi stepped back and pushed Muramasa towards the floating woman. "Your clan affairs aren't my problem." He smiled slighty as he was pushed. "Scared?" He said, referring to the actions of Kaminoshi but, not really wanting an answer. He continued to stare at that woman. Would she attack? How did she know that they were clan members? These question swirled through his mind. "I have come to recruit you." He said, stating his intentions outright. " Join me." He said. He stood, quietly, with his arms folded. ''She does seem to know of me...I truly don't know how, but I do wonder..." He thought of how she might. Then he spoke, "But first, How do you know of me?" He asked, his eyes still focused on her. "Recruit me for what?" Chiyoko said as she floated higher into the air as she gazed at him. "Why should I be interested in what you have to offer, Ancient Devastator?" she asked the man. "Surely you didn't bring your friend with you to just talk to me, so you clearly have something else in mind..." she uttered, wanting to know what the man truly wanted. "My friend, Is her cause he wanted to be irritating." He said. " I wish to recruit you. To unite all of the shinobi world under one government." He spoke. He continued to look down at her and backed up as she floated closer. " Follow me, and you could have your dreams along the way of our goal." he said, trying to persuade her. It will take more than simple words to persuade me!" said Chiyoko as cyan flaming chakra took over her body and three unique orbs floated behind her body with the appearance of Truth-Seeking Balls, though they were not. "I can achieve my dreams on my own..." she stated as she stood her ground, ready to engage the man as her glowing, green Truth-Seeking Balls revolved around her hands at astounding speed. Muramasa stands unfazed by her sudden will to fight. "Why..So..Serious?" He asks, standing quietly. He backs up a bit, moving at beyond godly speeds. He is floating in the air as well, above where she is. He looks down upon her. ''That escalated quicker than most of my conversations do... He thought. "Because I know of the atrocities you've committed in the past, as I roamed your memories. You were once sealed away for a great crime, though since your rather recent unsealing, you've put some of your old ways aside. Regardless, if you want me to join you, you'll have to prove yourself worthy of my time..." she said as she looked at him and his partner. He sighed, a sign of his boredness. "Start as you wish." He said, sounds a rather bored. He began readying himself, preparing for her attack. Making he Truth-Seeking Balls disappear, along with her orbs, she powered down, as she knew not much was needed to make this man submit. She began to rapidly condense the Cosmic Energy around the mans body, which would adhere to it, ultimately forming unique chains around his body as it extends from his chest. Due to his inability to utilize the energy, he wouldn't be able to do much to them, though they were capable of being broken with enough blunt force. Muramasa, being a veteran in the art of battle, had noticed something different about her. She had disabled the power of the Tenseigan. He knew this couldn't be good. He used his Kokugan and slowed down the time. She wouldn't be able to moved as fast, so he made his moved. He moved away from where he was, about 7 feet from where he formerly was and began his assault. He created his own Truth-Seeking Ball. 2 of them. He scattered them into smaller balls, and manipulated them and moved them towards her. His time slowing was definitely in use, as he saw the world in his area, much slower. Due to him moving at normal speed, it move make him seem as if he was moving very very fast at that rate to Chiyoko. He watched as they black orbs approached her. Despite her slightly slowed perception of time itself, Chiyoko could actively sense the presense of such constructs on Muramasa's end, though his assault wouldn't stop her next attack. Despite being able to alter time itself, she figured she'd go a different route. Sensing the numerous constructs nearing her, she closed her eyes. As the Truth-Seeking Balls made contact with her body, the chakra constructs were instantaneously converted into potential energy that Chiyoko then stored within her body. "Seeing that he has the Truth-Seeking Ball, and can weild them with such proficiency, maybe he may be on to something" Chiyoko thought. He watched as the black orbs were absorbed. "Hmm.." He thought. Then he spoke. " Will you join me?" He asked once more. The time was still slowed. All this time Kaminoshi had been observing the fight between the two Otsutsuki.'' Man these two bicker like children H''e though to himself.'' Not to mention they throw around truth seeking balls like they're playing catch. Hmm well whatever I might as well just wait until Muramasa has finished his recruitment As he finished his though he pulled out his scythe and began polishing it, whistling as he went. "I've decided that I will..." Chiyoko said slowly from Kaminoshi's reference point as a black orb appeared, restoring time to its normal flow before it dis appeared. "Based off what I saw in him, he has changed his ways somewhat, plus I need to find his exact relation to me..." she said as she gently floated to the ground, walking to the Otsutsuki. Upon stopping in front of him holding her hand up, energy began swirling into two balls. "You can have those back..." she stated with a smile. He took them, and them made them disperse. He then turned and began to walk away. "We'll be in touch." He said, before his body disappeared in a flash of speed. "Well great." Kaminoshi replied to where Muramasa used to be. "Nice of you to say goodbye." He then turned to Chiyoko and hopped off the pillar. He landed gracefully in front of her and forced his scythe to disappear. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kaminoshi." He said to her as his mouth grew into a smile. "Welcome to the team." "Thanks! So, I'm assuming there will be more than just us three" she said. "Where are you headed next?" she asked, interesting in the mans intentions, since he did just watch the exchange of moves earlier. "Yeah there will be more of us but at the moment you are the first besides me. Muramasa has a whole bunch of people he plans to recruit." Kaminoshi replied. "To answer your second question I was going to go to Kumo to find something I left there long ago." "Well, mind if I postpone my journey and accompany you?" Chiyoko stated in a calm voice. "You seem a lot more interesting than Muramasa" the woman stated. "That's fine by me." Kaminoshi replied. "And you have no idea how right you last statement was." He spoke as he cracked a smile. He then began waling toward Kumo with Chiyoko beside him. Chiyoko continued her journey towards Kumogakure with Kaminoshi as they waivered around rock columns and formations. "So, what originally made you want to join the group?" she asked the man, slightly in front of her. "Well Muramasa promised to help me fulfill my goal of getting revenge against Asura and Indra. Also I was pretty bored." He replied as they continued to walk. Chiyoko continued walking despite hearing this. "Indra and Asura are my cousins and they are long deceased. Besides ,why would you seek revenge on my family anyway?" she asked the man, pullzed about his goal. "Long ago those two sealed me in a rocky tomb. I lay there for years until the faithful day I awoke and broke free. Do not worry though as I told Muramasa I seek no vengeance towards the Otsutsuki, just those defended from the two." He replied as they trudged along. "I see..." she said lightly. "What clan are you originally from?" she asked the man, wanting to know more about him. "Heh thats quite a good question." He replied laughing a bit. "Originally I had no body I was a floating essence. However one day I decided I wanted to physically exist not just as a concept. I inhabited the body of a 26 year old man. We merged and became who I am today." He paused to catch his breath."I suppose you could call me death." "Hehehe" laughed Chiyoko at the odd thought of calling him Death, something she was too familiar with but has never known herself. "So, you are as old as the multiverse itself?" she asked. "My father is really old and he has actually never told me how old he actually is" she added. "I'm very old myself, but I'm eternally youthful, so most people never notice" she said as she smiled. "You have eternal youth too, nice. And no I'm actually as old as the Omniverse." Kaminoshi replied laughing. "Yeah I actually met your father way back in the day. Thats actually were I got what we are hunting for. He gave it to me from his King's Arsenal as a symbol of friendship." "Oh! So you know of his '''Hyakki Yakou' technique?" she asked, surprised he knew of it. "I can also use it, though because he removed it and gave it to you, even I can't recall it back" she stated. "That's excellent! What kind of person was he back then?" "He was quite a nice man. We bonded over our love of weapons. We actually even did some missions together." He spoke reminiscing about the past. "He liked this in particular." He spoke producing his scythe. Chiyoko smiled at the thought of her father's love for his weapon collection. "Yeah, that's my father for you, he has an unmatched love for his weapons." she stated as she smiled, happy as ever. "Hmm it's getting quite late." Kaminoshi spoke as he looked at the darkening sky."Wanna set up camp or just teleport to Kumo?" "I like the idea of camp..." Chiyoko said with an highly interested attitude and with a smile. Using her dojutsu, she began mentally transmutating the groundand area around them into various materials and formations, securing a campground fro the two. Creating wood via transmutation of the earth itself, she blew fire from her mouth to ignite the wood, creating a brilliant campfire for warmth. "Nice job." Kaminoshi exclaimed as he used created a two large luxury tents within the encampment. He then disappeared for a second and reappeared with cooking supplies."I'm gonna make ramen with steamed chicken. Sound good?" "Sounds great!" Chiyoko stated as she smiled. Assuming the lotus position not to far from the fire, she began meditating and Kaminoshi cooked. Kaminoshi continued cooking the Ramen."So Chiyoko I see you have a third eye, quite nice looking." Kaminoshi casually spoke as he looked at her. "It's open already!?" Chiyoko shouted as she was very embarrassed. Slowly looking up at Kaminoshi. "The last person to see my third eye was my father, hundreds of years ago..." Chiyoko stated. "You're flattering... No one has ever liked my third eye, as it can't been see at all when completely closed..." she added. "Well my origonal form is a bodiless concept so I'm not the most handsome either." He replied jokingly."But I like that third eye, it adds more depth to your look." He spoke smiling towards her. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have full control of my physiology as well". Chiyoko smile as her third eye slowly began opening as she opened up to the man before her. "Wow you look so cool." Kaminoshi said smiling as he passed her a bowl of Ramen."You should keep that look." "Thanks... I appreciate your lovely comments." Chiyoko said as she gentle received the bowl of ramen out of thin air. Putting her left hand on the bowl, she used her right hand to eat the noodles with telekinetic chopsticks, smiling at Kaminoshi as she did so. "Your welcome." Kaminoshi replied smiling back at her. As he finished his bowl and created a large blanket on the dusty ground. He then flopped down upon it and stared at the sky. "Ever heard the phrase every star is a soul. That phrase isn't so far off...." He spoke trailing off. Picking up on his lingo as she watched him lay down as she continued to eat, Chiyoko replied. Looking at him in a slightly awkward fashion, "Am I supposed to be a star?" she said as smiled. "In way yes. The same way you can read thoughts I can see your life through your soul. Your life has left a significant mark on history whether you knew it or not." He replied still staring at the sky. "You are correct..." Chiyoko stated before finishing her ramen. Placing the bowl away, she transmutated a mat and blanket on the ground big enough for the both of them. She did it out of care for her new comrade, as the ground can take the bodies heat when its cool. She layed on the left side and invited Kaminoshi to come over. Not wanting the man to think she was tying to woo him or anything, she stretched the mat to put a little room between the two as she smiled. Kaminoshi got up and smiled at her before laying down upon the other side if the mat. He lay quietly next to Chiyoko for a while as the flames danced in the fire before them. Kaminoshi was happy lying beside her, out of nowhere he began to speak. "You know iv'e always wondered what the hell is so nice about having friends. I never had any, followers maybe but none who though of me as an actual friend. I am happy to have you as one." He spoke as he smiled at her. "I'm feel happy having you as a friend as well." Chiyoko stated, before her third eye opened completely. "I don't really have many friend, as I travel a lot and I try not to settle down. MY father said I'll always have a home to go back to, so that's always nice to know, and its reassuring" she said, smiling. "Well I'm glad we met." He spoke grinning."Muramasa did something good for once." He spoke again beginning to laugh. "I'm glad we met too, Kaminoshi..." Chiyoko replied as she smiled greatly while staring intensely at the man. Kaminoshi lay for a while before finally drifting off to sleep on the blanket. Chiyoko slowly fell asleep as her eye main eyes closed as her middle eye instinctively stayed open. The Morning Kaminoshi awoke to the cawing of a murder of crows in a tree nearby. "Quiet you fools, if you wake her there will be hell to pay" He mentally spoke to them looking at the still sleeping Chiyoko. He rekindled the fire and began to cook some bacon for breakfast. While Chiyoko slept, her third eye was active, watching Kaminoshi cook, as well as the nearby crows. Kaminoshi finished making Bacon and placed a plate by Chiyoko. She'll like waking up to the smell of bacon he though to himself. He then began to eat his. Opening her eyes, she smelled Bacon before looking beside her, seeing a plate near her. "Are we eating bacon?" she asked out of curiosity. "Morning" He responded looking at her and smiling. "And yes we are having bacon." "That's wonderful, and I'm glad you took the time to cook!" Chiyoko replied s she picked up a piece of bacon and began eating it. "This is delicious! I've heard of bacon, but this is my first time trying it." she said as she took another bite. "Really?" He asked quite shocked. "I can't believe you've never had bacon. Man that is mind boggling." He replied. "Anyway enjoy that we are gonna leave for Kumogakure in fifteen minutes." He spoke as he placed his plate in his dimension. "I'm going to go clean some things, I made a functioning bathroom as well incase anyone needed it." He replied pointing to a building to her right before he left into his dimension. Chiyoko entered the building, amazed at it. "You really made this?" she said, surprised by the mans ingenuity. "This is true amazing!" she stated, smiling at it. "We're in the middle of nowhere and you found the time to make this." Looking outside, she saw a portal, and wanted to enter it. "I wouldn't enter that if I were you." A voice spoke in her head. "It's not safe in there for anyone but me." "Why do you say that?" Chiyoko asked the man. "It's filled with my black mist. One touch and it'll rot your body away." The voice replied. "Hmm... If bent space around myself, would that suffice?" She asked Kaminoshi while smiling. I can just remove it for the time being to make our lives a bit easier." He replied before with a flick of his wrist he removed the mist. "There we go come on in" He called out. Upon entering she would see a marvelous sight. The entrance hall was decorated with rare weapons of different era's that he had collected. It had armors of various famous shinobi on stands between the weapons. Down the hall noises could be heard from a door on the left. This door led to a kitchen where Kaminoshi was currently doing dishes. The kitchen was filled with drawers, cupboards, and fridges filled with various foods and cooking utensils. I was painted light green with black and white tiles on the floor. Overhead a mural of an eclipse was painted on the ceiling. "Amazing Kaminoshi..." Chiyoko stated, gazing at all the weapons and cookware. "You're death, so why would you need cookware or even dishes?" Chiyoko asked the man, interested in his reply. "I took up cooking cause I got bored. It's quite fun actually." He replied smiling. "I've been around so long trivial things sometimes seem fun." "You are quite right... When you live a long time, the abnormal things get less interesting while the casual ones get more interesting" Chiyoko said. "For Death, you act as normal as everyone else." "For death I'm quite normal indeed." He replied. "Though I once was much much different. I sometimes still revert to that way." He spoke in a melancholic tone. "But being that you are the person you are, why not change your old ways?" Chiyoko asked him, interested in his reply. "That reversion that happens isn't stoppable. It is part of who I am, my full form." He replied. "Personified Death isn't able to change?" Chiyoko asked as she came closer to him, placing her left hand on his shoulder. "Let me explain this to you. I am a concept however once personified I take on a much...darker form. I stop this by suppressing my power but occasionally, I let loose. Sometimes I chose to, sometimes I don't." He spoke sighing. "Well, regardless, I like you the way you are..." Chiyoko replied as a smile eased on her face. "Thank you." Kaminoshi replied to her. "So want a tour of the place?" "Sure" replied Chiyoko. Chiyoko proceeded to get to know Kaminoshi more and they eventually made it to their intended destination. They journey continued soon after.